This invention relates to a method for installation of a floor covering such as carpet to cause the floor covering to firmly adhere to the floor throughout its intended time in place, usually for a period of years, and to still permit ready removal leaving the floor in condition for subsequent installation of another floor covering without further preparation. The invention also relates to a two-component release web which makes the installation and removal system practical. For expediting further explanation the invention will be described in connection with carpet installation, but it will be understood from the more detailed explanation which follows that the method and product are broadly applicable to floor coverings in general.
Carpet installation is usually accomplished by one of three major systems, tacking down, stretching between "tackles" strips, and adhering the carpet to the floor through the use of adhesives. This invention relates to the third of these methods, adhesive carpet installation in which a cushion is first glued to the floor surface and the carpet itself is then glued to the upper surface of the cushion. One such adhesive carpet installation system is that of the assignee of this invention, identified as the "DUBL-STIK" carpet installation system.
Adhesive carpet installation systems have become quite popular in recent years and, indeed, are no more expensive or time consuming to employ than quality tackless systems. Nevertheless, adhesive carpet installation systems prior to the present invention have been plagued by problems encountered upon removal of the carpet at the end of its useful life or for reinstallation at another site. Upon removal of prior art adhesively installed carpets the adhesive remains on the floor after removal of the carpet; removal of the adhesive is expensive and time-consuming. Furthermore, when the carpet and cushion combination is removed, pieces of the cushion often peel off and are left with the adhesive on the floor, adding to the problem of adhesive removal. Moreover, peeling off of segments of the cushion upon carpet removal render the carpet and cushion combination unusable for installation at another site. In addition, the old glue which remains on the floor surface is often still tacky when uncovered and sticks to the bottoms of the shoes of installers as they work on the floor toward the end of installing new carpet.